Blade of the Throne
Summary The Blade of the Throne is one of the many weapons that can be acquired in the Frontier. The Blade of the Throne can be purchased from Vhitmire at a price of 6,600,000 gold. It can also be purchased from Linkman the Junkman at a cheaper price of 6,200,000 gold. Other viable methods of acquiring the Blade of the Throne include but are not limited to: * A possible reward from the Grand Treasure Chest. * A possible reward from the Firefly Quest. * A possible gift from the Otherworld Present. In appearance, the Blade of the Throne appears to be a royal blade that imitates the appearance of a greatsword, emitting a cyan glow from its midnight-blue blade. The hilt and grip appear to resemble that of a traditional Japanese arch. If the sword is in Caster Form, the hilt gains a long dark blue handle as if it was becoming a staff from which it is held by the players. The blade will not emit its glow while in Caster Form. While the weapon is in Sword Form, it is very similar to scimitars in terms of its stamina use, speed, and range, being exceptionally fast and agile. This is very different when compared to other expensive melee weapons, as they are usually heavy and sluggish in movement. As it has the same base damage as most swords in its price range, it would be considered to be one of the most efficient weapons when considering its DPS (damage per second). It consumes 2-3 stamina per swing. While the weapon is in Caster Form, the sword fires a narrow vertical projectile that is able to phase through any object, damaging any enemy it passes through. This projectile despawns after a certain amount of time rather than range. This ability is most efficient where there is a crowd of enemies, allowing for one projectile to damage more than one unit. It consumes 3-4 stamina per swing. Trivia * Like most items in-game, it can be acquired from the Otherworld Tower dungeon as a possible reward. * The Blade of the Throne shares many similar qualities to that of the Moonlight Greatsword, from the Dark Souls Series, perhaps being a nod to FromSoftware's iconic greatsword. * Before the 1.10 (Fishing) Update, the sword and caster form both dealt the same amount of damage, making the stats incorrect and misleading. * The Caster Form of the weapon allows some Otherworld Tower dungeon floors to 'be a breeze', such as Floor 42, where it spawns up to 13 mobs at once, allowing the weapon to show and reach its maximum potential. * When a server is extremely laggy, the caster form projectiles slow down, or even stop completely. It is still able to deal damage to enemies, however, this makes the projectiles unable to reach distant mobs. *The Blade of the Throne uses Magic bonuses for both Sword Form and Caster Form. *The Blade of the Throne uses 100% of the magic bonus, unlike the other magic weapons. *The Blade of the Throne is a counterpart to The Jade Twin. A noticeable difference between them is that The Blade of the Throne receives magic bonuses, while The Jade Twin receives both magic and ranged bonuses while also providing 20 more base damage for each form. The color of the blades are different and the Blade of the Throne gets 100% magic bonus while The Jade Twin only gets 50%. *During the Balance Update v1.31, the Blade of the Throne's Sword Form base damage was increased from 400 to 500 points, and its Caster Form base damage was increased from 280 to 350 points. Gallery BOTTSpecial.gif | Caster Form in action Category:Otherworld Update Category:Weapons Category:Public